The Elixir of Life: Loki OneShot
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A Little What If fanfiction about what would happen if Loki had won and the Avengers had been defeated. Quite simple really. I might make this into a longer story in the future but for now it remains a One-Shot.


**The Elixir of Life**

* * *

The Avengers had failed. It was a horrible fact, but a fact nonetheless.

It had only been a matter of weeks since the world had been enslaved, but already everything had changed. Those who were found weak by the "King's" standards were instantly disposed of. And those who were strong were put to work on building The King's New Empire. Every day in the town squares of each city across the globe, hundreds were put to death and even more suffered because they still lived. It was a dark time for all.

But there were those who still fought against the new regime. Since the Avengers had all been captured or killed a small band of those with extraordinary powers had joined forces and created a refuge within the Arizona desert where they had built a fort of their own. They called themselves: The X-Men.

Loki knew of the newfound group and watched them with a well trained eye as they grew in number and size. But he wasn't worried. Afterall his powers had tripled since he had imprisoned his brother, Thor and the other Avengers. He had nothing to fear from these special individuals; at least not yet.

But within his cities Loki had his guards search for those with these mutant powers, before the X-Men spies could recruit them to their ranks.

The guards had found no one with an ability that their master had spoken of but they continued to search faithfully for fear of bringing forth Loki's wrath upon them.

And it was with this earnest mindset that a Mutant was found.

* * *

Alix ran faster than she could ever remember running. Her chest heaved painfully as she struggled to keep up her sprint. But after almost five minutes she could feel her body being to slow down of its own accord.

With one last effort to protect herself from her pursuers, the young woman ran into an old apartment building that had nearly destroyed in fight for Earth.

As she ran up the broken stairs, taking them two at a time, she headed for the first apartment doorway she spotted. Praying that it was unlocked the girl reached out her hand and yanked her hand backward. To her relief the door swung open with no trouble.

With reflexes she didn't know she had, Alix closed the door behind her and locked it in one swift motion. Just as the lock clicked into place someone tried to turn the knob.

Alix breathing hard backed away from the door as quietly as possible, praying that they would leave her be, but her hopes were instantly shattered as she heard the men on the other side of the door talk.

"Send word to his Majesty about the mutant. Me and Gjorn will stay here to guard the brat."

Someone grunted in agreement and Alix heard loud footsteps rushing back down the stairs.

Before that moment, Alix hadn't known why the guards wanted her and upon finding out their business, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. What did the God of Mischief want with her? And why now?

Alix looked around the room, hoping that perhaps she could find another way out and escape before the other guard came back with orders from the King. All that met her dark green eyes was an old moth eaten bed, a door that led to a bathroom, and a corner that rounded into a kitchen the size of a broom cupboard. With despair, Alix collapsed onto the bed, sobbing into her knees.

What was she going to do? They would be trying to break down the door any minute.

After a moment of crying, Alix decided what she was going to do. . . Though she didn't like her chances, she didn't have a choice. If she were to escape she would have to use her power against the guards.

Taking a deep breath the young woman focused her mind on her inner energy and tried to relax. She had to be one with her mind and body if this was going to work.

Slowly she closed her eyes, feeling the flow of her strength and will-power.

"Think of home," she mentally encouraged herself. It was just then that she heard the voice address her, from the other side of the door.

"_**Mutant, come out from your hiding place. . . We mean you no harm." **_

Alix had never heard such a deep, smoothing voice in all her life, but she quickly pushed it away and continued to meditate. They were obviously trying to trick her into coming out of the room.

A moment later the voice spoke again.

"_**Would you openly disobey a direct order from your King?" **_

Alix's eyes popped open again. It was Loki speaking to her? It must have been a trick.

"You've made a mistake!" The young woman called back. "I've done nothing!"

"_**Then why do you hide like a criminal behind closed doors?" **_

Alix felt red hot anger pulse through her in an overwhelming tide. "I hide because I know what the guards do to those that are caught! You would torture me, humiliate me, and most likely kill me! Why would I not run and hide from such a fate?"

"_**If you open the door I promise you will not be harmed." **_The voice vowed, but Alix was already closing her eyes again.

"I will not open the door," she said just loud enough for the men outside to hear.

"_**So be it." **_

Alix cringed but kept her eyes closed in concentration. They would surely begin to break the door down now, and she had to be completely ready for them.

She waited for the sound of the door being smashed, but it never came. Instead she felt a cold prickling down her spinal cord. She had gotten this feeling countless times in her short life; it was the feeling she got when someone was watching her.

Slowly Alix opened her eyes and felt her stomach drop. Standing before her was the King in all his glory. His green and silver ensemble clung to his arms and legs in a way that made one's mouth water and his hair was a long disarray of raven black strands. Honestly, Alix had never seen anyone so beautiful in all her life.

The King eyed her with his bright green eyes sending chills through her body, as he approached her.

"What is your name, Mutant?"

Alix stared at him, preparing to use her power if she had to.

"Alix Lehnsherr."

Loki smirked as his eyes ran down the length of her body.

"You will be useful to my purpose, Mutant. But first . . . let us see what power you possess."

Before Alix could even blink, Loki had grabbed her around the throat and lifted her off the bed, slamming her head into the wall with stunning force.

Alix gasped as she was lifted and kicked out as she tried to breathe. She was going to die if he didn't loosen his grip.

"Can-Can't breathe!" She choked out, her hands desperately fighting his.

Loki looked into her eyes expectantly, "Use your powers to save you."

"C-C-C-Can-Can't!" Alix breathed out, her face turning red.

"Then you will die," Loki said calmly. "Use your powers."

Alix fought to keep calm and focused her inner strength, finding the balance between the light and dark.

The young woman opened her mouth in an 'O' shape and inhaled with the last of her air. As she did so Loki's brow furrowed slightly. After a moment his hand dropped and Alix fell to the floor.

"You absorb other's energy." He said as he flexed his hands experimentally. "Very impressive . . ."

Alix didn't feel impressive. Quite the contrary, as she felt Loki's energy move around in her bloodstream. He was so dark . . . So very dark.

Loki returned his gaze to the girl on the floor and cocked his head slightly to the side. "I wonder how much power you could take from me, if both of us were trying to block each other."

"It's too hard to control," Alix whispered with wide eyes. "Sucking power drains my own strength."

Loki studied her, "You must master your gift, so that you can be useful to me. Otherwise I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Alix laughed without humor, "I have no control over it! Are you not listening? It comes and goes at will!"

Loki approached her then, an evil glint in his beautiful green eyes. "You just need incentive, my dear. I'm sure in the right . . . circumstances you would be able to use your power without any trouble whatsoever."

Alix slowly crawled backward, trying to get as far away from Loki as possible. "Stay away from me!"

Loki licked his lips. "What if I raise the stakes?"

"What do you mean?"

Loki flexed his hand at her and she floated against her will toward the bed, where she landed unceremoniously. Loki was hovering above her in a matter of seconds his hair gently dangling onto her high cheekbones.

"I will ravish you Alix Lehnsherr and you will use your powers to try and drain my energy before I take your virginity."

Alix felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Please no! Please . . . I can't!"

Loki shrugged, "Then you'll be raped and killed." As Alix cried even harder than before, he added, "Force yourself to use your true power and you have nothing to fear."

Loki lowered his head to Alix's neck and began to suckle and lick the clammy flesh. Alix fought to bring her willpower at a balanced state, but failed as she felt the God's hand creep up and cup her left breast and squeeze. The young woman moaned loudly, biting her lip.

"Focus on your power," Loki whispered into her ear and he continued to kiss her neck and then down towards her collarbone. "Fight me."

Alix continued to try and felt her gut churn as she felt a part of Loki's darkness enter her. He moaned as she did, "Very good. . . But you'll have to do better if you want to stop me."

Alix continued to try as the God cupped her other breast in his other hand. He pinched both at the same time and the girl saw stars. Without thinking, Alix's hips bucked upward.

Loki chuckled darkly, "You are quite the whore aren't you? Begging to be filled with me, without even trying to make me stop."

"I am trying! Stop!" Alix cried punching his chest with her fists. "Get off of me!"

Loki grabbed her hands in one of his larger ones and held them above her head. "Make me stop this, Mutant. It's in your hands."

Loki abruptly let go of her hands and brought his hands to the zipper of her jeans. "Last chance to stop me," he invited breathlessly. "It's now or never."

Alix fought beneath him, but it did no good. "I can't!" She screamed helplessly.

Loki growled at her, "Then you are at my mercy, and I seem to be out of empathy."

With strong hands, Loki unzipped Alix's pants in one movement and pulled them down just enough to do what he planned. Her underwear followed.

Alix kicked and punched, but her blows seemed to do as much damage as a butterfly's wing. So she laid quiet her tears clouding her vision, as she fell into despair knowing that she hadn't been strong enough to save herself from this horrible fate.

Loki waved his hand over himself and his clothes instantly disappeared. He looked at the girl's sad face for one brief moment before he positioned at her entrance and slammed into her.

At the moment the scream left her throat Loki knew that he had made the right move. As he pounded into her with utter vengeance, he felt all of his darkness leave him. As he felt the last of the darkness sucked from him he smiled.

"Death and Life mixed into one," he spat out in triumph as he continued to thrust into her.

Loki had found the perfect mutant, but more importantly the perfect power.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This was a random idea I had this evening so I started writing. . . This is the final result. I have no idea where this came from or why, but it was interesting to write. I might add onto it in the future, but for now it must remain a One-Shot. **_

_**My Original Character in the story above wasn't just a random mutant. Alix Lehnsherr is the bastard daughter of Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto from X-Men! *evil laughter* BWAHAHAHA! **_

**_Anyway please review if you liked or hated the story. It's nice to know what people think after they read my work. ^^ _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran _**


End file.
